Despertar
by dianetonks
Summary: Escucho el eco de tus pasos alejándose lentamente, sé que he perdido la única luz que iluminaba mis días en esta asquerosa cárcel que antes llamaba hogar, ¿en verdad vas a dejarme ahora que has despertado? Este fic participa en el concurso "Sigue el OS" de Cristy1994.


N/A: Gracias Cristy por escribir historias tan geniales.

Gracias MrsDarfoy por betearme.

Gracias Team Dramione por alentarme cuando pierdo los ánimos.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el concurso organizado por la página de Facebook de Cristy1994: "Sigue el OS".**

 **OS elegido: Mientras duermes.**

 ***La maravillosa MrsDarfoy ha escrito el os hermano de este: Amanecer. Les invito a leer la secuencia para complementar la historia, vale mucho la pena***

* * *

Para Arid y Tati.

* * *

 **DESPERTAR**

Permanezco de pie escuchando a lo lejos el eco de tus pisadas. Sé que vas despacio por los pasillos no solo por la oscuridad sino por las heridas de tus pequeños y heridos pies.

Quizás debí hacer más por ti, pero sigo siendo un cobarde incapaz de proteger a alguien. Mis manos tiemblan tanto y es cuando me rompo derramando las lágrimas que hasta ahora he tratado de retener. El pecho duele al saber que te he perdido, tú, la única luz que iluminaba los asquerosos días en esta cárcel que antes llamaba hogar.

Y es verdad que nunca había deseado morir como lo deseo justo ahora.

Un ruido me pone alerta y levanto la varita con la intensión de atacar y es entonces que veo de nuevo tu delgada figura. Parpadeo varias veces incapaz de comprender si es un engaño de mi mente; no me sorprendería saber que al fin he perdido la razón.

No es ninguna ilusión: eres tú.

Pareces arrepentida de tu decisión al verme con la varita en alto. Nuestras miradas se encuentran de nuevo, permanecemos en silencio y soy incapaz de bajar el brazo hasta después de algunos segundos. A pesar de que soy el que va armado, eres tú la que me ataca primero con la mirada y me siento indefenso ante ti. Una parte de mi desea gritarte que huyas, llamarte estúpida por volver, pero otra se alegra de verte de nuevo. Estúpidamente creo que has sido capaz de escuchar mis suplicas de que no me dejes, pero tus ojos son sinceros, me dicen que aún me desprecias y estoy seguro que has regresado más por pena que por otra clase de sentimentalismo.

No hay nada más que pena en tu mirada y la sangre me hierve al pensar lo poco que te resulto. Mi orgullo me hace dar la vuelta, pero al sentir tu tacto me paralizo, tu pequeña mano me toma del codo y me jalas para seguirte.

Soy incapaz de utilizar la fuerza para hacerte a un lado y pedirte que me dejes atrás y huyas. El latido de mi corazón se acelera cuando me tomas de la mano y me haces seguirte sin voltear a verme.

Caminas como si conocieras a la perfección los pasillos que llevan hacia la salida que en tu mapa has encontrado. Desconozco en que punto estamos ya que te sigo como un perro a su dueño, aunque sé que esto no significa nada para ti. Solo es un acto de bondad porque eres débil ante las causas perdidas.

Lo único que se escucha es el eco de nuestros pasos, la visibilidad es poca y un olor fétido invade el pasillo, es entonces que reconozco donde nos encontramos. Una alarma se enciende en mi mente y me paro en seco, volteas a verme como si estuviera loco. Sé que piensas que estamos próximos a la salida, pero la verdad es que caminas hacia una trampa. Niego con la cabeza y te ruego con la mirada que confíes de nuevo en mí. Sé que detrás de la puerta donde deseas ir se encuentran dos de los mortífagos más violentos custodiando la única salida extra de las mazmorras. La única forma de alcanzarla es deshaciéndonos de ellos y sé que eso puede costar nuestras vidas.

Te hago a un lado tratando de ocultarte entre las sombras y pido con un dedo que guardes silencio. Esta es una batalla que solo yo puedo enfrentar, estás débil, desarmada y aunque quisieras ayudar terminarías arruinando todo.

—Sigue el pasillo te llevará a un jardín donde podrás aparecerte —Observo tu ceño fruncido sé que te irrita que te den órdenes, pero lo ignoro— Corre cuando te diga.

Es lo último que te digo antes de darme la vuelta. Esta quizás sea la última vez que hablamos, pero no soy capaz de decirte algo más, no soy una persona sentimental y ya te he dicho todo mientras dormías. De nada sirve ahora agradecerte que volvieras por mí, de nada serviría demostrarte que en el fondo significabas más de lo crees, de nada sirve hablar mientras estás despierta.

Sostengo con fuerza la varita y trato de deshacer el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta. Tengo miedo, pero no voy a echarme para atrás, aunque esto signifique morir.

La puerta es tan antigua y oxidada que hace un ruido capaz de despertar a todos en la mansión. Es entonces que escucho al primer mortífago ponerse de pie, con ayuda de la tenue luz de una antorcha localizo su posición y antes que pueda reconocerme está en el piso sin vida.

—¡Traidor! —El segundo mortífago ataca sin piedad, pero no cuenta con que todo el odio que llevo dentro se apodera de mi y aunque él sea más grande y más experimentado, no me dejaré vencer tan fácil. No cuando ella depende de mi victoria.

Las luces de los hechizos alumbran la estancia, la explosión del poco mobiliario resuena en las paredes, si nadie había notado que la celda estaba vacía estoy seguro que ahora deben saberlo. Los hechizos se vuelven cada vez más fuertes, más oscuros. Una luz azul pasa rozando mi mejilla y es cuando por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver tu silueta acercándose. Maldigo tu curiosidad que me hace perder la concentración, temo que él te vea, pero parece no importarte. Una risa burlesca sale de los labios del sucio mortífago.

»Nunca creí que cayeras tan bajo, Malfoy. Ayudando a la sangre sucia, quiero saber como van a premiarme por acabar contigo.

Desvío el hechizo que iba hacia ti, pero resulto herido en el intento. La piel me arde y el dolor enlentece mis movimientos, lo que aprovecha para atacarme sin intención de matarme. Caigo al piso con un golpe sordo, estoy seguro que se han roto algunas costillas, pero intento levantarme para defenderte.

Lanzo un crucio, pero el muy maldito es capaz de regresármelo con facilidad. Un grito escapa de mi garganta, el dolor es insoportable gracias a las demás heridas, él ríe como el maniaco que es, y aunque mi cuerpo se sacude levemente por el efecto del hechizo intento atacarlo de nuevo, es cuando dos hechizos lo alcanzan y solo alcanza a desviar uno; el sectusempra que he enviado impacta en mi pecho mientras él cae de espaldas con la mirada en blanco.

La sangre empapa mi camisa y caigo de rodillas tratando inútilmente de detener el flujo con las manos.

Estoy seguro que es la primera vez que utilizas una maldición imperdonable, lo sé por la mirada de asco que le lanzas a la varita mientras la dejas ir lejos de ti. Te acercas al notar mi situación y te colocas a mi altura, intentas tomar mi mano y es cuando aprovecho para entregarte mi varita para que puedas aparecerte lejos de aquí.

El dolor entumece mis sentidos, la cabeza me da vueltas y el aire comienza a hacerme falta. Quiero pedirte que te quedes a mi lado de nuevo, pero no es momento de ser egoísta, contigo nunca es buen momento para serlo. Intento articular las palabras, pero un acceso de tos sacude mi cuerpo, el sabor metálico de la sangre invade mi gusto y sé que es lo último que probaré en vida. Me miras con terror e intentas de nuevo tomar mi mano, niego lentamente y susurro lo último que deseo.

—Corre.

Puedo ver tu lucha interna, pero eres tan inteligente que sabes que no hay nada que puedas hacer, la sangre se niega a permanecer en mi cuerpo y aunque supieras el contra hechizo ha sido mucha la que he perdido. Estoy muriendo y no hay forma de evitarlo.

Quisiera poder decirte algo más antes de que huyas. Quisiera poder hacerte saber que me salvaste; de seguir siendo un cobarde, de continuar luchando por creencias que he dejado de seguir hace mucho, y lo más importante me has dejado en libertad. Pero mi mente cada vez se turba más y me es imposible articular palabras, aunque siendo sincero no tiene ningún caso hacerlo.

Te levantas aún dudando y das un paso hacia atrás, me lanzas una última mirada de lástima y te das la vuelta. Espero que no te sientas culpable de abandonarme, soy el que te ha pedido que me dejes y te salves, espero que vivas y que tú y san Potter ganen.

Mientras observo como desapareces por la puerta sonrío como hace mucho no hacía. Justo antes de que la oscuridad me atrape entre sus garras.

* * *

 **N/A:** Después de mucho, pero mucho tiempo me atrevo a regresar a la escritura. Me ha costado demasiado empezar a escribir, tuve mi crisis, pero el maravilloso grupo del Team Dramione me alentó para intentarlo. Así que no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de apuntarme al enorme reto de continuar esta historia que amé tanto.

Cristy espero que te haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.

Las quiero.


End file.
